


Possessive Puppy

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha! Chan, I heart ABOverse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: Felix was neither threatened nor was he Chan’s mate when the alpha went rogue.





	Possessive Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> The omega!Felix with alpha!Chan AU no one asked for bc I suck at smut! Yay!
> 
> The title came from my need to post this bc I couldn't think of a better one.

 

 

Alphas going feral was something that just didn’t happen anymore, unless they felt like their mate was in grave danger, but in modern times that was a chance of 1 in 1000  _unless_ their mates were threatened.

 

However, Felixwas  _neither_  threatened nor was he Chan’s mate when he went  _rogue_.

 

It was  _partially_  Felix’s fault. He had thought his heat was still a week away and didn’t take his suppressants, and he didn’t feel any of his pre-heat symptoms. It had never happened, but he had never forgotten to take his pills on time either. It all happened too fast, one moment it was WooJin back-hugging him while he baked some “crispy” pancakes because it was only them, and MinHo in the dorm and the next Felix felt his body temperature raising like a fever. WooJin felt the change in Felix’s scent immediately, it was too strong, and even MinHo rushed to the kitchen at Felix’s whimper. The two of them helped the small omega to the couch, laying him down, and MinHo turned to his mate.

 

“Felix, where are your pills?” the older omega brushed a hand through the Aussie boy’s hair. Felix started to get light-headed, unused to his full heat hitting him after being on suppressants ever since his first one. “WooJin, can you stay with him? I’ll go check on—” WooJin had barely placed a hand on Felix’s when a loud growl reached their ears.

 

“Chan,” WooJin warned as he watched his mate forced into submission, and the omega in heat whined. “Chan, listen to me, you need to go away or Felix will trigger your rut.”

 

“They’re not mated, that can’t be, can it?” MinHo whispered, neck still exposed in submission. WooJin bared his fangs at the sight of his mated omega doing that for someone else, which earned him a warning howl from their alpha. The two mated wolves noticed Chan’s focused pupils on WooJin’s hand that still covered Felix’s smaller one.

 

“ _Channie_ ,” Felix’s weak voice was the only thing that seemed to reach Chan, who blinked up at him, seemingly regaining part of his senses. “It’s okay, hyungs… leave.”

 

“What? No,” WooJin tightened his hold, and Felix gasped before he pushed himself into a sitting position. Chan forced his eyes closed, turning his head away. “It’s your heat messing with your head, Lix. Just wait for us to get your pill.”

 

“Felix,” Chan sounded strained, like he was doing everything in his power to keep his alpha down. “I’ll leave.”

 

“ _No_ , please!” Felix begged, his omega crying at the thought of Chan leaving. Chan held back a groan at the distress radiating from Felix, his instinct telling him to take care of the omega. Felix stared at him with teary eyes, lips parted, and breathing heavily.

 

Chan glared at WooJin when the beta tried to touch Felix again, and the beta resisted the urge to submit, which almost caused the leader to attack. “Chan, don’t!” Felix dashed on wobbly legs to Chan, pressing himself into the older Australian’s chest, rubbing his head against his shoulder.

 

MinHo was finally able to get a hold of himself again after a minute, silently grabbing his beta. WooJin looked worriedly at him, but MinHo only shook his head, walking out of the dorm with one last look at the alpha.

 

“ _Chris_ ,” Felix mewled, hanging off Chan’s neck. “please,  _breed me_.”

 

It was true that they weren’t mated  _yet_ , as MinHo had claimed, but Chan knew Felix was the one he wanted. He had wanted the omega even before he became of age. He had been afraid of doing something the younger wasn’t comfortable with, but it had been almost impossible for him to stay away from the omega during his first heat. His alpha had cried and hurt from hearing Felix sobbing and asking for help across the dorm, his scent so strong the leader had to spend most of the time out of it (and WooJin was the only one allowed in besides MinHo and HyunJin because he was unaffected thanks to his bond). Chan had wanted to be there for Felix, his alpha demanding to be with his  _rightful_ omega mate.

 

Now Felix was in his bed, making a nest before he settled his eyes on him. Chan was instantly pulled towards him; he wanted to savor every second but also wanted to fuck Felix until his heat was over and then keep on fucking him, marking him until there was not a single spot without his marks on Felix’s skin. Felix was too far gone, his omega nature taking over, as he began whimpering for Chan even when the alpha was already helping him out of his clothes.

 

Felix hadn’t gone through a heat without his pills for almost two years, so his body was getting even with him for all the suppressants. His body was on fire, Chan noted, and his cock was leaking along with his saturated hole with his slick even when the alpha had barely touched him. “Just fuck  _me_ , Christopher!” Felix cried out, a hand reaching down to pump his erection, panting in the slight relief the pleasure gave him. His body was not his anymore, his brain was mush, it just repeated “ _alpha, alpha, alpha_ ,” however, his heart still called Chan.

It was not enough, though, he wanted…  _needed_ Chan to fuck him through it. He didn’t mean to, but the hormones in him tried to trigger Chan’s rut uselessly, mostly because Chan had given into his alpha instincts from the moment he smelled Felix’s heat. Regardless of their hazy minds because of the mixture of pheromones in the room, Chan kept reminding himself of not knotting Felix. The omega was far too fertile, and unmarked, so much alphas a block away could probably smell him. No. Felix was Chan’s, and only  _his_. Chan grabbed a fistful of Felix’s hair, pushing him back, as his other hand placed both of his wrists above his head.

 

“ _Mine_ ,” Felix shuddered at the possessiveness, nodding furiously. “Mine, Felix, you’re only mine,” he ran the tip of his canines against the younger’s throat, barely grazing the skin, and Felix thought he’d have his first orgasm just from that.

 

Chan let go of his hair to drag his hand down Felix’s chest, playing with one perky nipple that made the younger throw his head to the side. Felix was too pretty for his own good. Felix’s hips buckled up into the older’s, feeling his slick running down his thighs, and he began to wonder why his alpha hadn’t just rammed into him yet. Was he a bad omega? Was he not the one Chan wanted? Was it just his pheromones messing with the alpha? Was—

 

“Chan!” Felix wailed when the alpha pushed two fingers into him, not because it hurt, but because it took him by surprise. It felt good. Really good. More slick covered the alpha’s fingers, so he added another digit, moving them in and out of the omega’s pleading body. The alpha purred deep in his chest, his own dick twitching at the thought of being inside Felix. “Please, please, please, I need you! Fill me up with your huge—!”

 

Shoulders hunched and hands pulling the sheets, Felix moaned loud when Chan pressed the pad of his fingers to his prostate. He orgasmed like that, white covering his own chest, but the pain only grew worse. He needed an alpha, needed his knot, needed to be bred. His cock was still painfully hard, so he wiggled his ass against Chan’s still clothed member. “You’re demanding for a slutty omega, Lixie,” Felix blushed at the nickname, “if you keep that up, I’ll have to leave you like this.”

 

“No, no, no,” his cries stumbled over. “I’ll be good, hyung, anything for you,” the omega rolled over his stomach, lifting his ass a bit to give the older a view of his gaping hole, dripping with his slick. Felix stretched his neck, exposing it for Chan, “ _Mark me_ , hyung. I’m yours, only yours…”

 

A scream echoed of the walls after Felix heard Chan got rid of his clothes because instead of a thick dick, Felix received a slippery tongue pushing past his rim. The omega pushed back, arms giving out under him, and chanted Chan’s name over and over again. It was too much, yet not enough. No matter how many times Chan got him off, it’d never be enough for Felix, so he begged, pleaded for his knot. “No, Lix,” Chan used his alpha tone to calm the omega down. “You don’t know how much I want to, to shove my knot so deep that your tummy would be filled up with my pups instantly. You’d love that, don’t you? To have my pups? To be bred like the bitch you are?”

 

“ _Yes_! Yes, yes,  _yes_ ,” Felix sobbed into the pillow, body trembling at the mere thought of Chan’s load deep in him. “Please,” Chan was sliding his cock between Felix’s ass cheeks, practically fucking his thighs, and did his best not to smile at the frustrated huff from the omega. Felix was desperate. “ _Alpha_ , if you don’t put your knot in me, I swear I’ll let ChangBin fuck m—Ah!”

 

It was the name what got Chan riled up. Maybe Felix’s threat too, but the omega had never referred to him by his position, too lost to remember anything else. He was done trying to be the good alpha. Chan kept Felix’s hips up, ramming his cock mercilessly into him. The wet sounds from his rough pounding into his omega’s ass mixed with the bed creaks and the omega’s babbles of  _Alpha_ and  _more, more, more_ were probably heard by all their neighbors. Chan hit his prostate dead-on over and over again, fingers gripping so hard they’d leave bruises. Felix’s legs started to shake and his back arched in a perfect bow, as he came all over the sheet again. His cry of pleasure turned into a soft weep, cracking his eyes open to see Chan’s head next to his, the pain of teeth breaking skin blending with the bliss. Felix felt Chan deeper,  _everywhere_ , and it had nothing to do with how the base of his cock swelled up as warm cum filled him up.

 

“ _Felix_.”

 

“Knot me,” Felix clammed down around Chan, not letting him get away. The omega’s face twisted in pleasure, eyebrows knit together, until a low gasp escaped his lips when he realized Chan’s knot kept growing. “Damn, Chan, what the  _fuck_ —it’s so big!”

 

“You were the one that wanted it!” suddenly, the whole mood of the situation changed. The two were back to their usual Chan and Felix dynamic. “A-Ah, Felix, don’t move…”

 

“I’m trying, shit, does it ever stop?!”

 

“Take it like you said you could, little omega,” Felix jostled him softly, careful of not moving too much. “Ouch! Okay, okay. We should lay down, yeah?” the omega shifted until his alpha was able to wrap his arms around his waist, chest pressed to his back. “Sorry about your shoulder…”

 

“It’s…” Felix’s cheeks heated up for a very different reason when he felt kittenish licks on his mark wound, the gentle aftercare ended with a small kiss. “It’s fine. I wanted it… did you?”

 

“Mmh,” Chan kept on kissing the back of Felix’s neck, nuzzling into it, without saying anything else.

 

“… Are you scenting me, hyung?”

 

“One can never be too careful.”

 

“Possessive puppy.”

 

“Speaking of which…” the alpha placed a hand over the omega’s navel, “we should go to the hospital tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, I might have not taken my suppressants, but that doesn't mean I did so with my birth-control."

 

"You're evil for an omega, you know that, right?"

 

Felix snorted, craning his neck in a very awkward way trying to look at Chan; however, his mate held his face to lock lips in a soft kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I am sorry if you were deceived by the summary, idk why I keep on TRYING to write sexy smut and end up writing boring smut.
> 
> Thanks for reading tho. ❤


End file.
